Work Experience
by AnnaPhylactic
Summary: Captain Archer decides to pair-up the Enterprise crew in a job-exchange to learn a little about each other's work. But the crew aren't all that enthusiastic... A little late, but better late than never - just added PART 5!!
1. Day One

Work Experience

Part One

By AnnaPhylactic

Disclaimer:  Shock!  Horror!  I don't own Star Trek!  

"Well, I hope this keeps everybody occupied.  We've got five days of empty space to travel through, and I'd like it if we could make the most of our time."

"Is this absolutely necessary, Sir?" Malcolm asked, doubtfully.

"Lieutenant Reed may have a point, Captain," T'Pol enunciated clearly.  "I do fail to see the logic in our assignments."

Archer sighed.  "Well I'm sorry Sub-Commander; Lieutenant.  You'll both just have to live with it.  Star Fleet training doesn't begin and end at the academy.  I need my crew to be prepared for every situation.  We've had to take on each other's duties in the past - in an away mission or when we've been under attack.  I want us to be ready next time.  A little exchange of knowledge won't do any of you any harm.  Now, you're all in pairs with someone of a different discipline; I want you to use the next few days to teach your partner all you can about your work and to learn about theirs.  Any questions?"

"What happens if we run into another ship?" Travis asked.

"If you're needed back at your usual stations, then we'll postpone the exercise," Archer told him.

"Here's hopin' a Suliban ship materialises on the hull," muttered Trip.

"But I'm not expecting any problems," Archer said a little louder.  "Anything else?"

No one spoke this time.

"Good.  Then I'll wish you all luck.  I'll be making reports on your progress for your files.  And don't forget - this is meant to be fun!"

He got nothing from stony silences from that, so Archer smiled and left the bridge.

The remaining senior officers looked around at one another.  

"Okay, whoever it was gave him this idea, own up now," Trip said dangerously.

The others looked away or shook their heads.  Only Phlox looked around cheerfully.

"I don't know what everyone's so depressed about!" he smiled.  "I think this job exchange is a wonderful opportunity to get to know one another better!"

"Well, no-one take this the wrong way, but I think I know you all well enough," Trip said.

Malcolm sniffed.  "Me too."

"Now, now, Commander," Phlox admonished.  "You should be grateful for the opportunity.  Surely you don't get much of a chance to leave main engineering from day to day.  Or you to leave the armoury alone, Lieutenant.  This'll be practically a holiday!"

The others looked at each other. 

"I've got one more shift to get the torpedoes in order before this… thing starts," Malcolm said.  "Excuse me."

"I should probably check the UT," Hoshi said, making to follow Malcolm back onto the bridge.  "Just to be sure."

"I need to programme the autopilot," Travis said disappearing.  

T'Pol and Trip soon vanished as well, leaving the doctor alone.  He picked up his data padd to read through his assignment once more.

"I think I'll quite enjoy learning to fly," he said, to no one in particular, as he turned to the turbo lift.

--------------------

"Here I am, Commander, reporting for duty," Hoshi announced herself, as enthusiastically as possible, as she entered main engineering.

"Hey, Hoshi," Trip greeted her.  He followed her gaze as she stared uncertainly at the large blue warp core behind them.  "Don't worry," he smiled.  "We're not starting there today.  In fact, we're not even stayin' in engineerin'."

"Oh?"

Trip thrust a pile of padds into her hands.

"Take these and follow me."

They walked together to the turbo lift.

"The Cap'n wants us to learn about each other's jobs, doesn't he?  Well, the biggest part 'a bein' an engineer on a ship like this is fixin' stuff.  The stuff you're carryin' are all systems malfunctions reported in the last twenty-four hours."

"This is just one day's worth?" Hoshi asked wide eyed.  

Trip grinned.  "Most of it won't take too long ter fix.  Usually I'd send one of my crew to do it, but seein' as its yer first day an' all, I figured we'd go through it together."

"Well… thanks," Hoshi said.

Trip laughed.  "You're welcome…  Here we are," he spoke up as the turbo lift came to a halt.  "Our first stop -, the armoury."

Trip led Hoshi into the room; two crew members were working in there.  Hoshi dumped the padds on the nearest work surface and Trip picked up the top one.

"Hey, guys," he spoke to the crewmen.  "You got problems with the targeting computer?"

"Yes, sir.  There's some kind of power overload in the navigational systems," the first crewman said.  "Every time we run a diagnostic, they go too far and overload.  I can't understand it, they were working perfectly yesterday."

Trip watched as they demonstrated the problem.  He nodded.  

"Prob'ly a problem with ya console, rather than the navigational drivers 'emselves.  I'll take a look at it for you.  Hoshi?"

Hoshi came over as Trip opened his tool kit and started laying stuff out.

"Yank the lid off that console, wouldya?"

Hoshi sighed to herself.

--------------------

"Lieutenant."

"Sub-Commander."

"I assume you're here to begin your temporary assignment as scientific officer."

Malcolm nodded.

"It looks that way."

"I have prepared some work for you.  I have been correlating data from the last twelve gas giants we encountered.  I would appreciate it if you will assist me."

"Well I'll do my best," Malcolm admitted.  "But I have to say, it's been a while since I did anything like this."

"This is not taxing work, Lieutenant," T'Pol said flatly.  "I am merely trying to ascertain your level of competency with the equipment."

"Oh, I see," Malcolm said.  "No pressure, then."

-------------------  

"Doctor Phlox?"  Travis called out.  The sickbay appeared empty.  "Doctor Phlox, are you here?"

"Ensign Mayweather!" Phlox appeared suddenly from behind a bio bed.  "I trust you are here to begin your medical training."

"You could say that," Travis nodded, walking further into the room.   "Ah, what were you _doing exactly… on the floor?"_

"I'm very glad you asked me that, Ensign, because as a matter of fact, you are just in time to begin lesson number one."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Travis said.  "What do I have to do?"

"Well, nothing too complicated, Ensign, it's just that I seem to have lost my osmotic eel…"

-------------------

"Travis wasn't too happy when I left the sickbay," chuckled Archer over his dinner.  "Phlox had him cleaning out all his animals."

"I'm sure Travis'll get his own back tomorrow," Trip grinned.  "Has the doctor ever piloted anything before?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Archer smiled.  "How about you T'Pol?" he asked, turning to his science officer.  "How did you and Malcolm get on today?"

T'Pol put down the water she had been sipping.

"Adequately, Captain.  Lieutenant Reed is an efficient officer and performed all the tasks I set for him satisfactorily."

"Well, I'm sure Malcolm'll be please ta hear that," Trip said, with a look at Archer.

"I hope you both remember that this is a technical _exchange," Archer said encouragingly.  "A chance to discuss problems and to learn from one another."_

"I'll try to remember that, Captain," T'Pol answered.

Archer nodded, then turned to his chief engineer.  

"How about you, Trip?  How did Hoshi get on, down in engineering?"

"Oh fine, fine," Trip said quickly.  "I think she could have a real talent for it."

"So that, er, _fire, I heard about in the shuttle bay; that was just a rumour?"_

Trip swallowed a mouthful.  

"That was my fault, Cap'n, I didn't tell Hoshi what I was doin' and well… we put it out.  There was no damage."

The captain hid a smile behind his napkin.  

"I'm sure there wasn't," he said, recovering.  "This should be an interesting couple of days," he smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________

To be continued.  Please read/review!!


	2. Day Two

Day Two

------------

"Good morning, Lieutenant," T'Pol greeted Malcolm, as she entered the armoury.

"Ah, Sub-Commander!" Malcolm nodded.  "I see the captain hasn't decided to scrap the 'technical exchange' program overnight."

"Unfortunately not," T'Pol replied.

Malcolm shook his head and laughed.  "I suppose we have to assume he knows what he is doing."

T'Pol didn't answer.

"Anyway, we should probably get on with it.  To be honest Sub-commander, I don't see the logic in teaching you the ins and outs of the phaser canons.  Or how to adjust a torpedo.  It couldn't be done in five days anyway."

"I believe your logic is correct, Lieutenant.  However, what do you suppose we do?" T'Pol asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought we might start with the scanners," Malcolm said, handing her a data padd.  "Information retrieval is vital from a security point of view – especially during first contact.  I thought they'd be something we'd both be familiar with, and they need improving.  Maybe we can get something useful out of this idea of the captain's."

"I believe that was Captain Archer's intent all along, Lieutenant," T'Pol answered slowly.

"Yes of course," Malcolm said hurriedly.  "So – to the bridge then?"

T'Pol nodded.

------------------

"Well, this is quite impressive," Phlox smiled, running his hands over the shuttle pod controls.  Travis eyed him nervously.

"Um, you said you didn't have _any experience?" he asked._

"None whatsoever, Ensign!" the doctor said cheerfully.  "I'm glad the Captain's allowing me to work in a completely new field during this little experiment of his."

"Yeah, it's great," Travis replied, less enthusiastically.  "Now, we're a bit limited here.  There's no flight simulator on Enterprise and the shuttle pods we have are a little more complicated than ordinary training shuttles, so we'll have to improvise a bit."

"Excellent!"

"Now, I suggest that today we just run through the basic controls, here in the shuttle bay.  Then later, maybe we can take a pod out for a short run."

"I certainly hope I will be up to your doubtlessly high standards, Ensign."

"So do I, Doctor," Travis smiled at Phlox's obvious enthusiasm.  "But let's start at the beginning.  Now – do you know how to turn on main power?" he asked.

The doctor paused, looking carefully at the control panel.  

"Hmm… the power button…"

--------------------

"How are you, Hoshi?" Trip asked, walking over to her on the bridge from the turbo lift.

"Fine thank you, Commander, better than yesterday," Hoshi smiled.  "I'm sorry about the fire in the shuttle bay."

"No harm done, Hoshi, don't worry about it.  From what I hear you weren't the only one to make a mistake yesterday.  It'll be a miracle if this ship's still in one piece in five days.  But anyway, you get to play teacher today."

"Yes," Hoshi nodded, her eyes widening.  "There is that."

"So," Trip sat himself down next to Hoshi at the communications station.  "Where do I start?"

"It's good to see you getting into the spirit of things, Trip!"

The captain's voice came out clearly across the bridge.  Trip and Hoshi turned towards him.

"You know me, Cap'n – I always do what ah'm told."

Archer's eyes twinkled as he turned from Trip to Malcolm and T'Pol.  

"How are things going here?" he asked pleasantly.

"Ah, slowly, Captain," Malcolm admitted rubbing his temple.

T'Pol turned around from the panel she had been working on.

"I believe that Lieutenant Reed has made several errors in his recent adaptations to the ships scanners.  I am assisting him to repair them," she told the captain.

Archer looked a little surprised.  "Oh well, okay.  Keep at it, Malcolm."

"Yes, sir," 

As he spoke, some loud alien language started blasting out across the bridge from Hoshi's station.

Archer, Malcolm and T'Pol turned to look.

"Sorry," Trip said, switching the noise off.  Hoshi hid a smile.

------------

"Oh dear, now what's that?" 

The third alarm started bleeping in the shuttle pod Travis and Phlox were working in.

Travis ran between the consoles turning each warning off.  When all was quiet, Phlox smiled again and Travis put his head in his hands.

"Doctor Phlox, that's the third safety alarm you've set off in ten minutes and we haven't even left the shuttle bay."

"This pre-flight checking does seem somewhat more complicated than I anticipated."

"Doc," Travis said, raising his head, "we ran through everything this morning – you _had it.  What's happened?"_

Phlox shrugged and looked down.

"I am still a beginner, Ensign," he said.  "And one without the benefit of a Star Fleet training."

Travis nodded, feeling a little guilty.

"You're right, and I'm sorry.  How about I finish this for you and take us out.  Then you can have a go at real flying – slowly though!"

Phlox appeared instantly more cheerful, and the worry pain in Travis' stomach came back.

-----------

"Malcolm!" Archer greeted the lieutenant as he entered his cabin.  "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to make a complaint, Captain," Malcolm said stiffly.

"Oh?"

"Sir, I'd appreciate it if I could exchange assignments with another of the senior staff this week."

Archer ran a hand over his mouth.  "You're not happy, working with Sub-commander T'Pol?"

"With all due respect, Captain," Malcolm said awkwardly, "no."

Archer tried not to smile.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"She just… she seems to be finding a great deal of fault with nearly every aspect of ship security.  In fact, I don't think there's one area we've covered today that she's been happy with.  I'm aware of her experience and abilities, but the fact still remains that she is merely the scientific officer and _I am this ship's tactical expert."_

Archer sighed.

"Malcolm, I understand what you're telling me, but the answer's no.  I'm not going to change your assignment – I think you and T'Pol are an appropriate pairing.  If nothing else, you were both the most reluctant to take part in this exercise, and I'd like to see you try a bit harder.  In other words – tell_ her, Malcolm, not me."_

Malcolm said nothing.

"Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," he said at last.

"Good.  I want you to show her why you're the armoury officer on Enterprise." 

-----------

"Ah!  I don't think I'm ever goin' ta get the hang' a this," Trip clicked in exasperation as the computer failed to recognise his message for the umpteenth time.  "Can't I just let the UT do it?"

"What do you think?" Hoshi asked.

"I think you're a hard task-master Ensign Sato," Trip answered with a grin.  "Are you always this tough on your students?"

"Yes," Hoshi grinned back.  "And don't change the subject.  You've got ten more minutes."

"The UT could do it in five."

"Well if the UT was so great the captain wouldn't need me on board, would he?  And it is _my job you're supposed to be learning about.  Back to work, Commander."_

"Yes, Ma'am," Trip nodded.  

He worked until Hoshi's timer went off.  Sighing he handed her the padd for her to check.

"No good?" he asked.

"Actually it's not bad," Hoshi said encouragingly.  "You've got about fifty percent right."

"That's not enough to make any sense, is it?"

"It's a beginning," Hoshi smiled.  "Don't be too hard on yourself.  I'm impressed."

"Thanks, but I have to ask – why the time limit?"

"It's to create pressure – the one thing to remember in this job is that you're always under pressure."

"Want me to tell the captain to go a little easier on you in future?" Trip teased.

"I think I can handle it," Hoshi said.  "But I could always do with a few more free shifts, if you're asking."

Trip laughed.  "Wouldn't we all!  But seriously, why do you do it?  You didn't have to join Starfleet and go into space.  You could've stayed on Earth to teach.  Why didn't you?"

Hoshi shrugged, fingering the padd in her hands.

"I know it doesn't seem like the obvious decision for me, but I really wanted to do it.  Out here is the only place to be to do what I love.  To be a linguist."

"Well I'm sure glad you came.  Hell knows what would've happened if they made communications the job of the chief engineer!"

------------------

"Aaaghh!  Doc, slow down!"

"Oh!  I'm sorry, Ensign Mayweather, I don't seem to…"

The shuttle pod lurched suddenly, then spluttered.  Then stopped altogether.

"We appear to have stopped, Ensign."

Travis detached his head from the bulkhead he had slid against.  

"Yeah, it looks that way."

"I'm not too sure what happened, maybe if I – "

"No!" Travis put a hand out.  "Woah, there, okay?  I think we've done enough for one day.  You've done really well, Doctor Phlox, but I think maybe I should take us back to Enterprise now… and we can do a damage assessment," he added under his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, Doc, nothing.  Now, just watch me as I run through these controls again."  

-----------------

"I swear, the doctor couldn't fly a glider, let alone an interstellar shuttle pod," Travis moaned, shaking his head.  "This is going to be a lo-ong couple of days."

Liz Cutler laughed at him.  

"Sounds like you pulled the short straw, Travis.  I've been quite enjoying myself this week."

"Are you serious?" Travis asked, putting his fork down to stare at Liz.  "You're _liking this?"_

"Sure!  Lieutenant Hess may be a great engineer, but she doesn't know anything about biology.  I'm quite enjoying the chance to give a few orders – even pretend ones.  It beats being the overworked ensign, getting stuck with all the awful jobs."

"I know what you mean, Liz," Hoshi smiled, swallowing a mouthful.  "Commander Tucker's terrible at languages – he seems to think if he just says it louder it'll be understood.  I've had to dump the exolinguistics and start with French.  It has been fun though," she added, grinning.  "Especially after yesterday."

"Well, I don't know, I think I prefer the doctor treating my headache than giving me one, but I guess there's three more days of it, so I'd better make the most of it."

"That's the spirit, Travis," Cutler said, doing an uncanny impression of Captain Archer, making the other ensigns laugh.

End of part two!!  Please read & review!!  


	3. Day Three

Day Three

-------------

"Good morning, Lieutenant," T'Pol greeted Malcolm as he entered the bridge.  "I trust that you are ready for today's assignments?"

Malcolm's back stiffened a little.  

"Actually, I hoped we could spend another day in the armoury Sub-Commander, it's important that the targeting scanners are recalibrated every three days."

T'Pol barely blinked.

"You did not mention this before, I have already prepared work for you to conduct on the bridge."

"I apologise for the short notice, Sub-Commander but the fact remains I'm needed in the armoury.  If we are to continue this exchange scheme today, you'll have to come with me."

T'Pol had raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice.

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

Malcolm hesitated a little, then said;

"Yes, actually, there is.  I don't appreciate being set work to do like some newly graduated cadet."

"I see," T'Pol said.  

"And I didn't appreciate your criticisms of ship security yesterday.  With all due respect, Sub-Commander, I found them ill-founded and disrespectful."

"Is there anything else?" T'Pol asked.

Malcolm thought for a moment.  

"No… no I don't think so."

"Lieutenant, I have given you the wrong impression," she enunciated clearly.  "I never intended to criticise your methods – I merely believed you wanted my input.  I have a great deal of respect for your professionalism and discipline, and I would be sorry if I had made you think otherwise."

Malcolm looked a little taken aback.

"I appreciate your saying so, Sub-Commander," he replied, looking a little guilty and feeling a little silly.  "Shall we start again?"  

----------------

"That's right, Ensign, keep grinding the exoskeletons until they are a fine powder – no lumps!  That's very important, remember!"

"No lumps," Travis repeated, grinding the pestle and mortar even more fiercely.  "Just how many of these things do I have to grind?"

"Ukahlian beetles are my favoured source for analgesic, Ensign," Phlox smiled.  "Every time you have a headache, this is what you're getting.  So… just think how many times you have a bad headache and multiply it by seventy."

"Going by this week, that'll be quite a lot," Travis said under his breath.  "You sure we're going to have enough of these guys?" he asked aloud, peering into the sand box containing the beetles.

Phlox looked as well.  

"Hm, you could be right.  Finish what you've got there, and we'll continue next time you're in sickbay.  There should be plenty of them to choose from then."

"In two days?" Travis asked uncertainly.  

"These beetles have an uncommonly fast reproductive period – in two days we'll have an ample supply, I assure you."

"That's a relief," Travis said.

"Hi, are you busy?" a new voice called from the door.

Travis and Phlox turned round.

"Hoshi!" Phlox smiled.  "What can we do for you?"

Hoshi walked over and rolled up her sleeve carefully.

"I burnt my arm with some vent plasma in engineering," she said.  "It's only small but it's really sore."

"Ooh, Hoshi, that looks nasty," Travis said with a grimace, as he looked at her arm.

"Yeah, thanks," Hoshi said, staring at him.

Phlox steered her over to a bio bed.

"Sit down, Ensign, we'll see what we can do for you."

-------------

"Very good shooting, Sub-commander!"  Malcolm called out, as the training simulation ran to an end.

"Your modifications to the phase pistols are impressive," T'Pol replied.  "I would be interested to see your records."

"I'd be happy to show them to you," Malcolm said, pleased.  "It's not something I can always get the Captain to show an interest in.  He thinks I'm being pedantic about upgrading our hand weapons again and again."

"The Captain has mentioned your suggestions for increased security on away missions.  I would be interested in seeing those as well."

"Actually, I'm glad you mentioned those," Malcolm said keenly, locking the phase pistols away.  "I've been wanting to talk to you about Vulcan protocols for first contact.  I'm interested in getting better security scans of a planet before we visit.  At the moment, we spend far too much time going down blind."

"I would be happy to assist you," T'Pol agreed.

------------

"There now, Ensign, does that feel better?"

Hoshi tested her arm gingerly.  

"Yes, much better, thank you, Doctor."

"Commander Tucker was right to send you up here straight away," Phlox continued.  "It shouldn't scar."

Hoshi bit her lip.  

"Commander Tucker doesn't know I'm here," she said.  "He thinks I'm in the mess hall."

"He wasn't aware of your injury?" Phlox asked surprised.

"No, not exactly.  It happened right at the end of shift, I thought it was easier just to come straight here."

"Hoshi, you should've said something!" Travis said, "It could've been serious."

"But it wasn't – it was nothing.  I've had worse burns from cooking oil, honestly, Travis."

Phlox looked at Hoshi carefully.  

"Ensign, was there a reason you didn't tell Commander Tucker about what happened?"

Hoshi sighed.

"I didn't want any fuss…  I've been causing enough bother in engineering this week."

Phlox smiled.

"Ah,"

"What?" Hoshi asked.

"You were trying to cover up a mistake – it's perfectly understandable," Phlox shrugged.

"No!" Hoshi protested.  "No, I just… I didn't want… I guess I didn't want Commander Tucker to know I couldn't do what he'd asked me to," Hoshi said at last.  "I suppose I thought he'd be less impressed or something.  I know, okay, it's stupid.  It's just that me and engineering… it's been a nightmare."

Phlox sat down on the opposite bio bed to Hoshi.

"You know, Ensign, there's no shame in admitting our weaknesses.  That's the whole point of this week's exercise.  We're all learning to do things we couldn't before, aren't we Ensign Mayweather?" Phlox turned to Travis.

Travis, who had been observing Phlox and Hoshi acutely, nodded his head to the doctor.

"Yes, sir,"

"And I don't believe you could make Commander Tucker think badly of you," Phlox was smiling again.  "He's been telling everyone who'll listen what a good partner you've been this week."

"He has?" Hoshi asked, surprised.

Phlox nodded and stood up.

"Now you're dismissed, Ensign, so promise me – next time a plasma conduit explodes in your vicinity you'll tell someone straight away?" he said sternly.

"Okay," Hoshi laughed.  "And good luck with the flying lessons, Doctor.  Travis," she nodded to her friend as she left them.

"Now, Ensign," Phlox said cheerfully, turning to Travis, "where did we get to with our Ukahlian Beetles?" 

---------

_Later on in the Mess Hall_

"Hey, Malcolm," Trip greeted his friend.  "Can I join you?"

Malcolm shifted his tray of food over in order to make room for Trip.

"By all means.  Not dining with the captain tonight?"

Trip set himself down at the table.  

"Nah, I'm too exhausted to be enthusiastic tonight."

"How are things going with Hoshi?" Malcolm asked with a grin.  

"Better.  She's a real quick learner," Trip said, with a lop-sided grin.  "She's gettin' the hang of bein' an engineer a lot quicker than I am a translator.  I really lucked-out getting' Hoshi as my partner this week… she's a good student as well as the best teacher."  Seeing Malcolm looking at him, eyebrows raised, caused Trip to clear his throat and ask; "What about you and T'Pol?  I guess she wouldn't have been anyone's first choice for this week.  I hear you were havin' problems."

"Not at all," Malcolm said, swallowing quickly.  "Maybe it took me some time for me to understand her, _techniques, shall we say.  But I've come to have a lot of respect for the Sub-Commander."_

Trip looked at him.

"Are you kiddin' me?  All she ever does is complain!  There's no way I'd ever want her hangin' around Engineerin' tellin' me the way to do everything."

Malcolm shook his head.  

"I think you're underestimating her – she's really quite encouraging."

Trip dropped his spoon. 

"T'Pol?  _Encouraging?  Are you feelin' alrigh', Malcolm?"_

"I'm feeling fine, Trip," Malcolm grinned.  "I think being partnered with the Sub-Commander this week could prove to be very beneficial."

"Well, now I've heard it all," Trip said, shaking his head.  Then, his eyes darkened as a new thought crossed his mind.  "You have been behavin' yourself, ain't ya, Malcolm?  You haven't been takin' advantage of havin' T'Pol all to yourself for once?  I know you… _admire her, shall we say?"_

Malcolm spluttered a little over his tea.

"No – no not at all!" he protested.  "I wouldn't dream of – "

"Alrigh', alrigh', I didn't think so," Trip interrupted him.  "I guess the Cap'n will be pleased his little scheme's workin'."

"I'm sure," Malcolm nodded, recovering himself.  "It's worked this time, but let's hope he doesn't feel the need to make it a regular event," he grimaced.

"Huh - don't count on it," was all Trip offered in reply.

__________________________________________________________

To be continued… please read/review!


	4. Day Four

Day Four

-----------

"Hold on a minute, this doesn't make sense," Hoshi stared at the computer.

"Well that's nothin' new," Trip grunted.  "Here, let me try it again."

"No," Hoshi put a hand up to stop him.  "It's not your translation.  From what I can see it's pretty good, but the translator's not making any sense."

Trip gave her a puzzled look.  

"Have you run a diagnostic?"

"I'm just doing it now," Hoshi said, pushing buttons on the console, but as she did so the entire panel went down.  "What the-?"

Trip took her position and tried to get a response from the console.

"It's dead," he said to Hoshi.  Walking to the next nearest intercom, he contacted engineering.  "What's goin' on, Lieutenant?  We've just lost communications on the bridge."

"I'm sorry, Commander," Lieutenant Hess's voice came back to the bridge crew.  "We've been doing power relay maintenance with the exchange crew.  We've had some mishaps."

"When is it goin' to be fixed?" Trip asked, trying to keep a sigh out of his voice.

"Not for several hours – I'm sorry, Commander," she cut off his protests, "there's no other way unless you'd rather we leave the warp relays to sort themselves out."

Trip paused a moment, briefly closing his eyes.  "Alrigh', Lieutenant, get it sorted."

"Yes, sir."

Trip turned to Hoshi.  

"Looks like we're goin' to have to fix this one ourselves."

-----------------------

They were in the section of the ship that housed the power relays for the communications computers on the bridge.  

"Ya know, I'm not sure if Engineerin' is goin' to make it through this little experiment of the Cap'n's," Trip said, shaking his head.  "Everyday this week somethin's gone wrong."

"Don't – I feel guilty enough already," Hoshi protested.

"Ah, Hosh, it's not your fault.  Or Liz Cutler's, or anyone else stuck in engineerin' this week.  Nah, the blame is entirely on the Cap'n," Trip said with a wink.  Hoshi smiled.

"Still, if you'd got T'Pol instead of me this week I doubt you'd have been putting out fires in the shuttle bay, or had your hypo spanner broken," Hoshi mused.

"Well, I still wouldn't swap yer.  I needed a new spanner anyway," Trip grinned.  "Now, you're goin' to have to carry on with this, while I go in there.  We need to disconnect the power grid."

Trip was pointing to a small hatchway above them.  "I can access it from the hatch.  All you have to do it press that button when I say."

Trip climbed up and after a minute shouted down to Hoshi.

"Okay, now!"

Hoshi pressed the button and at the same time the entrance hatch to the power relays swished tightly shut above her.

"_Damn it!" She heard from overhead._

"Trip?" Hoshi called up.  "Trip, are you okay?"

"Fine, Hosh," Trip's voice came through the hatch muffled.  "But there's not a lot of room up here."

"How do I open the hatch?"

"Ah – you can't.  That is, the power grid I disconnected works the hatchway, so it's pretty much dead."

"What are we going to do?"

There was a pause.

"We'll have to get one of my boys up from engineerin' to jimmy it open.  If we try to reconnect the power now, I'll get fried."

"Can't I do it?"

"If you don't know what you're doing you might damage the main circuitry," Trip's voice explained.  "Jus' get on to Engineerin' and get them to send someone up ASAP."

"You know this is quite funny really," Hoshi spoke loudly, as she searched for her communicator.

"How?" Trip asked.

"Well, if we'd had to guess which one of us would get stuck in a hatch it would've been me, wouldn't it?  But there you are."

"And so how is this funny?" Trip asked.

-------------------

"Hey, Doc, are you ready?"

Travis stuck his head round the door of sickbay.

Phlox looked up from his bat, whom he was feeding, to smile at the young ensign.

"Good morning!  I must say I wasn't expecting you to come and fetch me, Ensign. I'm not late am I?"

"No, no, I was coming this way anyway," Travis smiled.  "I'm looking forward to today's lesson."

Phlox looked up again.

"You are?"

"Yeah," Travis chuckled, shaking his head.  "I really think you're going to get it today.  One grade A shuttle pilot coming right up."

Phlox positively beamed at Travis' optimism.  

"Well with such confidence how could I fail to go wrong?" he smiled, then he wailed in pain suddenly as the hungry bat took a bite of his finger.

-------------------

"The repair crew will be here within the hour, Commander," Hoshi called up to Trip.  "They're having some problems in engineering and can't here right away."  Getting no reply immediately, she called up; "Are you alright up there, sir?"

"Yee-ah, Hoshi, I'm okay," Trip called back.  "Not sure I can hack an hour 'a this though.  I'm getting' real bad cramp in my legs."

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" Hoshi asked.

"Jus' keep me company, will ya?  Know any good stories?"

"I'll try and think of some, sir," Hoshi said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Trip grunted in reply.  After a pause, he called down to Hoshi again.  "You know, I'm beginning to understand why you get claustrophobia, Hosh, it's really unsettling being stuck in such a confined space."

Hoshi could hear Trip trying to move about in the hatch above her, then she heard a loud clunk and a cry of rage.

"Are you okay, Commander?" she asked again.

"Just whacked my hand on bulkhead," Trip called out, his breath a little laboured.  "Man… it feels like there's no air in here."

Hoshi stared up the hatch anxiously now.  

"Well, sir, I can't think of any stories right now, but I could tell you what I do, when I…. you know, get claustrophobic."  She waited for Trip to reply.

"I'm listenin'" Trip answered eventually.  

"I've got a fool-proof method," Hoshi started, pacing the deck a little.  

"Should suit me then," Trip said.

"Every time I start to feel that sweat on the back of my neck, I start to conjugate verbs," she said, smiling to herself."

"You what?"

"I conjugate verbs," Hoshi repeated.  "You know – I am, you are, she is, and so on.  Earth languages, alien languages – it doesn't matter.  It really helps calm me down.  Do you… do you want to try it?"

"How long til' mountain rescue arrive?" Trip asked doubtfully.

"Fifty minutes," Hoshi told him.

"I guess I'll try anythin' once," Trip called back doubtfully.  "What do you wanna start with?"

"Let's try some Klingon," Hoshi suggested.  Funny, she almost thought she heard Trip sigh through the hatchway.

-------------------

"Lieutenant, may I join you?"

Malcolm looked up from his food to see T'Pol looming over him.

"Sub-Commander," he nodded.  "Of course you may, please sit down."

"The captain must be dining alone a lot this week," Malcolm smiled pleasantly.  "I keep seeing you and Trip here in the Mess."

"Everyone's workload has increased this week," was all T'Pol offered by way of explanation.  Malcolm nodded politely.  "I have been anticipating your assistance on the bridge today, Lieutenant," she started abruptly.

"Oh?" Malcolm raised his eyebrows.  

"Yes, after viewing your modifications to the targeting scanners yesterday I… I believe it may be beneficial to take another look at the efficiency of the scientific scanners."

"You're asking for my help?" Malcolm asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"Yes - I am," T'Pol stated.

"It would be a pleasure to assist you," Malcolm smiled.

-------------------

"Excuse us, Ensign, is the commander up there?"  Two of Trip's engineering crew had found Hoshi near the Com power relays.

"Yes, the hatchway shut when we disconnected the power," Hoshi informed them.  "Can you open it again?"

"I should think so," the second crewman answered.  He looked up at the hatchway.  "How do you want us to go about this, Commander?" he called up.

"Crowbar'd be my preferred method, Billy," Trip shouted down.  "But I guess for the Captain's sake you should just try and take the panel off in one piece.  You got a wrench with you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then start usin' it," Trip instructed.

Finally, the two crewmen detached the hatch opening and Trip climbed back down to Hoshi.  He stretched slowly.

"Ah, that feels good."

"How long were you up there for, sir?" the first crewman asked, a smile threatening to play on his face.

"A while," Trip answered.  Seeing the two glancing at each other he glared at them.  "Alrigh', back to work, nothin' to see."  As they left Trip turned to Hoshi.

"I guess I owe you one.  You really helped me keep my head up there."

"Well, you may not have though much of the method but…" Hoshi smiled at him, "I have to say Commander, you're Klingon is the better for it!"

Trip laughed and stretched again.

"So it is, Ensign.  And I'm better for knowin' you're the right person to be stuck in a whole with.  Who'd a thought claustrophobia's the secret to learning a language?"

"Don't spread about," Hoshi whispered with a grin.

-------------------

"Hey man – you got it!" Travis said excitedly.  "That was perfect – you didn't make one mistake!"  Travis laughed and shook his head.  "I never thought you'd be able to pick it up so fast."

Phlox looked, and indeed felt, quietly pleased with himself.

"Well, it certainly means a lot to have your praise, Ensign.  I was beginning to think that was something I would never win."

Travis swallowed.  "Doc, I'm sorry I've been down on you this week.  I've been pretty impatient, haven't I?"

"Well, I wouldn't like to criticise…"

"No," Travis held a hand up.  "I have, I know I have.  So maybe I'm not a born teacher, but I'm very pleased to say you proved me wrong.  Who knows?  Maybe you can combine sickbay with a career as a pilot?"

"The flying doctor?" Phlox chuckled.  "Just what Enterprise needs."

Travis laughed too.  Phlox fingered the now dormant controls gingerly.

"You know, Ensign, we have one more day of the exchange, and I know you'd rather not spend it in sickbay…" he started.

"Go on," Travis said turning to the doctor.

"How about letting me try something bigger than a shuttle pod?" Phlox asked keenly.

Travis looked blank, not understanding. 

"Something bigger?  But we don't have… oh no…"

"Enterprise," Phlox said.  "I want to fly Enterprise."

____________________________________________________________________

Dun Dun Da!!!   To be continued… please read/review


	5. Day Five

Day Five

----------------

"Just for a few minutes!" 

"No!"  Travis quickened his pace, trying to lose the doctor before they got to the bridge. 

"But we're in empty space!  We've been flying on a direct course for five days."

"No – it's against every rule in the book.  The Captain would never allow it, and I'm not going to ask."

"Ensign please, I'm sure if we just explain things to the Captain –"

"Explain what to me, Travis?  Doctor?" Archer appeared behind them, Travis shut his eyes briefly.

"Ah, Captain!" Phlox turned around, pleased to see him.  "I have a request to make.  Maybe you are not aware but I've been making some solid progress with my piloting skills this week," he started, smiling pleasantly.

Jonathan returned the smile.  "Yes, Doctor, I've been keeping track.  I'm very impressed at how far you've got in such a short time."

"Thank you, Captain," Phlox nodded.  "Then perhaps you will be receptive to my idea.  I was suggesting to Ensign Mayweather here that it might be possible to test my new-found skills with something a little bigger than a shuttle pod."

Archer's eyes widened slightly.  "You mean Enterprise?  Doctor, that's a very ambitious aim, if you don't mind my saying so; you've only been flying a few days," he added, his lips twitching slightly.

"I always endeavour to aim high, Captain," Phlox replied.  

"Indeed you do, Doctor," Archer smiled.  He paused for a moment.  "Well, I suppose this section of space is quite bland, I don't see how why we shouldn't try it."  He caught Travis shaking his head in the background.  "With the full supervision of Ensign Mayweather of course," he finished, with a look to Travis.  "Good luck, Doctor."

"Thank you, Captain!" Phlox called out, as Archer continued towards the bridge.  He turned to Travis happily.  "You see, Ensign?  All we had to do was ask."

-----------

"Hey there, Hoshi!" Trip stopped himself before he bumped into Hoshi as they both were exiting the Mess Hall.

"Hello, Commander," she smiled at him.

"I hope you don't mind me skippin' the last day of the exchange, but I wanted to make sure Engineerin' was in one piece before we got back into populated space again."

"It's absolutely fine, Commander.  I think I've had more than enough of Engineering for one week – no offence," she added hastily, "you've been a great teacher, but I still feel more at home with languages."

"Well at least one of us does," Trip smiled.  "I don't suppose either of us are about to change career, but you've made this week a pleasure, Hoshi, I wanta thank you for that."

"You're welcome," she said.

"Good Morning, Trip, Morning, Hoshi," Malcolm drew up alongside of them.  "Heading for the bridge as well?"

"Thought I might as well check-in with the Cap'n," Trip grinned.

"Duty shift," Hoshi offered.  "You too?"

"Yes, though I was hoping to have a word with… ah! There she is!"

Hoshi and Trip looked on in surprise as Malcolm hurried away from them to catch up with T'Pol, walking someway ahead of them.  They both disappeared into a turbo lift.  

"Thanks for waitin' for us," Trip called out to the closed doors.

----------------

"Good Morning, everyone!" Archer greeted the crew as he stepped onto the bridge.  He smiled round congenially then walked to the helm.

He rested a hand on Travis' shoulder, who was stood hovering nervously over Phlox.

"How's it going here?" Jonathan asked, smiling down at the doctor.

"Well, nothing's gone wrong so far, Captain," Travis said tightly, his eyes never leaving Phlox and his precious helm control.

"This is an exhilarating experience for me, Captain, I can't thank you enough for the opportunity!" Phlox grinned, turning round.

Archer smiled down at him.  "It's my pleasure, Doctor," he turned back to face the rest of the bridge crew.  "I'm pleased to see this little experiment has been so successful.  I know some of you were a little sceptical at the beginning of the week, but I think there's very few of you who haven't gained anything from it.  I'd like to say well done to everybody.

He smiled round at the crew, some of whom still looked profoundly sceptical.  Trip had raised an eyebrow;

 "Oh sure, we've all learnt a lot this week – but what exactly have you been doin', Cap'n?"

"I'm sorry?" Archer blinked.

"Well, the way I see it, we've all been puttin' ourselves through hoops tryin' to make this little experiment of yours work.  What's your contribution been?"

"Well I…"

"Captain?" T'Pol interrupted as Archer searched for an answer.  "Captain, Lieutenant Reed and I would like to speak with you about current security protocols.  We've been discussing measures that we believe would improve efficiency and ship safety."

"T'Pol can this wait?  I've got to finish the crew reports, and you!" Archer swung round to face Trip.  "You I'll talk to later."

"I don't believe it can wait, Captain," T'Pol continued belligerently.  "We are about to re-enter populated space and the dangers that represents."

"These are essential modifications, Captain.  Ship security must be our number one priority," Malcolm continued from T'Pol.

"Listen to me, Lieutenant," Archer raised his voice a little.  "I must say I don't really appreciate the tag-team approach.  Now I'm perfectly willing to discuss ship modifications but not when I've already said I don't have time.  I can meet with you this afternoon, but – woah!"

Just at that moment the ship took an unearthly jolt and the senior crew stood at the back of the bridge all stumbled sideways.  After thirty seconds, the ship settled down again.

Everyone looked towards Phlox.

"What was that, Doctor?" Archer asked, walking forward to his chair.

"Ah… I'm not too certain, Captain," Phlox stuttered, quickly pressing buttons in front of him.

"Doctor, maybe I should take a look," Travis said, coming forward, but as he did so another enormous impact shook the ship, followed by another, then another.

Everyone on the bridge grabbed the nearest bulkhead and tried to get steady.  In the midst of the chaos, Archer managed to shout out;

"What's going on, Travis?"

T'Pol had reached her station by this time and was looking down her binocular.

"We've entered an asteroid belt, Captain," she said calmly, although the ship continued to be shaken.

"On screen."  Immediately it was apparently obvious that T'Pol was right.  Facing them on the view screen were thousands of asteroid rocks, moving an a surprisingly fast rate.  They were surrounded.  "Polarise the hull plating.  Travis!" the Captain shouted, Travis answered with an immediate nod.  "Doctor, make way, and brace for impact."

Phlox, looking more than a little shaken, let Travis take the helm as he moved to take refuge by Hoshi's station.

Travis extracted the manual joystick and started to steer the Enterprise by hand.  Instantly the impacts lessened.  Within five minutes he had steered them clear of the asteroid field and back into smooth space.

Everyone let out an unconscious breath.

"Damage reports," the Captain called out, with a glance to Trip and Malcolm.  They got to work.

-----------

Archer paced his cabin angrily.  

"Honestly, Trip, have things been this bad all week?  I honestly thought this experiment was going well, despite initial objections, but after this morning I think the consequences are coming back to haunt me."

Trip said nothing but laughed a little as he took another sip of beer.  

"T'Pol and Malcolm won't be happy until they've re-worked every system on the ship, not to mention their opinions on ship's protocols!  I was listening to them for nearly two hours this afternoon on everything that's wrong with Enterprise."

"Engineerin's been short-circuited and set fire to.  Half the ship's systems have had to be repaired this week," Trip added, handing another bottle to the captain.

"And now the doctor's nearly destroyed the whole thing!" Archer finished, twisting the top of the beer.

They looked at each other, and then both burst out laughing.

"Thank God it's over then," Trip said between his chuckles.  "I don't think Enterprise could take much more."

Archer nodded his head ruefully.  

"Maybe you're right - we've put her through enough this last five days.  I still think it was a good idea though.  You never know when you might need some of the stuff that Hoshi taught you."

Trip shook his head.  "You never give up, do you, Cap'n?"

"I've found a little optimism goes well with space travel, Trip."

"Tell that to the Doc," Trip grinned.  "I think his optimism's taken quite a bashing this week."

Archer just laughed again.

--------------

"Crew Reports: Skill Rotation Exercise 01: Senior Staff

Commander Charles Tucker III, Chief Engineer

Commander Tucker has been an enthusiastic participator of this exercise, and although I am not sure his exolinguistic skills are, um, greatly improved, I feel that he has benefited from the experience of the past five days.  He has worked well with Ensign Sato, and provided her with a well needed confidence boost over her technical skills.  

Sub-Commander T'Pol, Science Officer

I must confess that although the Sub-Commander was initially sceptical of the _logic of this exchange, I believe that she has come to feel the benefits and has interacted well with Lt. Reed.  They seem to have found some common interests not previously explored and I anticipate this exchange of ideas to continue after this week.  _

Doctor Phlox, Medical Officer

Doctor Phlox was the first crew member to see the potential in the exchange programme I initiated this week, and I was pleased to see his enthusiasm both in his own assignment and with instructing Ensign Mayweather in sickbay.  Despite a few… hiccoughs… I believe the doctor has benefited and is now… er, a much better pilot than he was.

Report pause."  

Archer stopped pacing and went to get some treats for Porthos, who had been circling round him for the last five minutes.

"There you go, boy," he smiled, giving the dog a pat as he set about eating the treats.  "Am I being fair, eh?  I'm trying to be diplomatic.  I don't think Star Fleet Command need to know Phlox nearly destroyed the ship?  Hmm, maybe next time you and I should swap jobs – how'd you like to be the one making all the decisions for a change?"

Porthos barked enthusiastically, as if a turn in the captain's chair appealed to him.  Archer smiled.

"Easy for you to say," he murmured.  "Computer resume," he called out.

The End – please read&review!!


End file.
